Power Rangers Titans: You Can't Keep A Good Ranger
by Green Ranger X
Summary: Jason gets help from a former Ranger while on Keldeha Tommy leads a raid on a Vandairre prison.
1. Part 1

  
  
**Part 1**

Tommy had been tossing and turning all night. He was more than a little happy to be with his wife again especially after all this time. They had spent weeks talking, Tommy had been catching Katherine up on everything as well as hearing the nightmare that she had been going through all those long years that she had held as a prisoner. 

Everytime she told him about the torture that was inflicted Tommy would seethe and boil over with anger. He already had a strong hatred for the Vandairre but had never truly wanted to see them destroyed. But things were different now. When he thought that she was dead it hadn't been personal. He was hurt but with time was able to accept that she had been taken from him and he would never see her again. But things as he found were not that simple. Instead of being dead she was held aboard Emperor Nicandros royal command ship. He would come in and taunt her, letting her know that she had no hope and making her believe that her husband and son were dead. 

Tommy had been telling her how they were forced to surrender and how the aliens had swarmed over the planet. Then he had to tell her how he took his son into hiding, how they moved into a Tommys old house and were forced to live in fear of their lives, hoping that Nicandros would never find them. 

Then came the part that Tommy was almost scared to tell her. He told her about how Kimberly had lived with them and raised Jason as her own son. Katherine didn't seem the least bit upset. As a matter of fact she seemed happy and grateful that Kimberly had been in their lives. Happy that this other woman, a woman that her husband had spent years being in love with was there to take care of them. 

Then came the part that made Katherine truly happy and had given her hope that one day the nightmare of the Vandairre rule would be truly over. The second Pink Ranger was even happier when she learned that her son had become a Power Ranger himself. Not only had he become a Ranger but he had become the White Ranger. He had gone on to follow his father footsteps and was second in command of what just might a new chance for the universe to finally be rid of the Vandairre at last. 

Tommy and Katherine sat up and stared into each others eyes, silent for a what seemed like an eternity. Tommy had just opened his mouth to speak when someone entered their tent in the make shift camp that they were in. 

"Tommy and Katherine. Queen Xanya would like to see you." Audra told them. 

Tommy nodded his head and stood up. She had been one of the people that rescued Katherine and himself. The two had become fond of the girl. The Queen had pretty much assigned her to them. The two former Rangers had spent a lot of time learning about Keldeha and in exchange Tommy had been teaching her martial arts. Audra picked it up quickly and strived to get better. 

Katherine had also taken a liking to the girl and sat looked forward to hearing stories about Keldeha before the Vandairre arrived. Audra had painted the picture of a place that Katherine saw as the setting for some fairy tale and she desperately wanted to help restore the planet to its former glory. 

As they walked through the camp Tommy could feel the tension in the air. Something big was about to happen and whatever it was had everyone on pins and needles. 

They entered the tent and everyone quickly achieved a uneasy silence. The Queen sat at the end of a long table and next to her sat General Ferin, who Tommy and Katherine knew to be one of the Queens planners. Next to him sat several assistants that they didn't recognize. 

On the other side of the table were faces that Tommy and Kathrine were more familiar with. On the right sat Laran and next to her was Jerrin. Jerrin looked angry (They had gotten used to it. Jerrin always looked angry about something.) 

Laran looked over at them as they approached the table and gave a quick nod, smile and lipped this is going to be interesting. 

Queen Xanya stood up and cleared her throat. "Hello Tommy and Katherine." she said. "I'll be straight and to the point. I have asked you here to assist us in our battle against the invaders." 

"Of course." Katherine said. "Well do anything we can." 

Tommy frowned slightly. He had been hoping to find a way home but if this is what Katherine wanted to do he would go along with it. "Okay what do you need us to do?" he asked. 

"Well we have discovered that a large supply of equipment and weapons are being delivered to the castle. We need these items so that we can free start to free our what's left of our forces." the Queen informed them. 

"Okay what do you have in mind then?" Tommy asked. 

"Well Audra and Laran have given me details about your escape from the prison and apparently you are a mighty warrior." the Queen praised. 

Tommy blushed slightly. "Well if I was that good I wouldn't have been caught." 

"Oh come on Tommy you're amazing in a fight." Audra said. 

Jerrin began to grumble under his breath. 

"Is there something that you have to say Jerrin?" the Queen questioned. 

Jerrin slouched back in his seat. "we don't need him. I can lead us in there." 

"Yeah just like when we found him." Audra pointed out. "The guy that we tried to rescue ended up saving us." 

"Hey that wasn't my fault." Jerrin argued. "If we would have left him like I suggested we would have gotten out of there." 

"Yeah but it turned out better this way Jerrin. We managed to free two people that could help defeat the Vandairre." Laran snapped back. 

"Like we really need them. I mean look. We freed them." Jerrin gloated. 

"Enough!" the Queen interjected. "This is not a matter that is open for debate. I have called them here becuase they obviously know far more about this than we do." she then turned to face the former Rangers. "Will you help us?" she pleaded. 

"Yes we will. What do you need us to do?" Tommy and Katherine said in unison. 

"I want you to lead the raid." Queen Xanya smiled. 

Jason sat in his room looking at the picture of his dad that he had hanging on his wall. He constantly thought about and the desperately wanted to find him. His mind was constantly distracted by the thought that if he hadn't forgotten his morpher his dad would be there now. His mom had been trying to reassure him that even if it were under the best circumstances that the same thing could have happened. 

Knowing that she was right and that Goldar was a fierce opponent either way didn't change that fact that he felt miserable. Jason held his morpher in his hand staring at the Power Coin that it contained. One good thing had happened becuase of his mistake however and that was the fact that Tara made sure that no Ranger would ever be without his morpher again. She had created a way for the morpher to be stored away in the same small pocket dimension that their weapons were stored in when not in use. She had even tickered with the idea of storing the Zords there as well but realized that the amount of energy that would be required to summon them would place a heavy strain on the Morphin Grid. 

Jason had spent much time around the house just moping around. As a matter of fact he only left when he was needed on Ranger business. The rest of the time he stayed in his room or out in the backyard dojo. He had sealed the place off and no one was allowed to enter except for his mom. Kimberly had tried to talk her adopted son out of his depression but nothing seemed to be working. 

To try to take his mind off of his dad the White Ranger had taken to going on extended patrols during all hours of the night. He would sneak out after his mom went to sleep and the scour the desert looking for signs of Vandairre. Usually he would come up with nothing, but every once in a while he would encounter a few of the soldiers out there in the cold of the desert. 

Lately however taking out a few soldiers hadn't been making him feel any better so it was back to moping in his room until he was needed by the Rangers. 

Tonight Jason had decided to patrol and get some fresh air. He waited until everyone fell asleep and then made his way out the back door. He walked through the city and towards the outskirts of the city and into the desert. 

A figure followed Jason from the shadows and watched as he crossed the desert. The figure stayed far enough behind that Jason didn't notice him. He had thought about approaching the the young and but decided just to observe him for a while longer. 

He continued to watched as the young man stalked a trio of soldiers and quickly dispersed them. The fight had lasted only a few moments and it was obvious that the soldiers were way overmatched. The stranger found himself impressed by the this kids figthing ability. 

The stranger watched on as Jason walked through the desert and took out any soldiers that he encountered. At one point he thought about going to help him but he seemed to be handling himself very well. 

The stranger had been a Ranger himself and had even fought along side the young mans father. He observed that Jason had a similar style to Tommy with a few differences and realized that if he was only a little more concentrated he would have been able to beat his dad. 

The man thought back to the first time that he had seen Jason fight. He had come to Angel Grove because of a rumor that the Power Rangers were back. If the Rangers were some how reformed he would be there to lend a hand in anyway that they needed him to. Upon returning to Angel Grove e quickly discovered these were not the Power Rangers that he had known but instead a new team, with new members and a tougher mission. He watched the new Rangers closely, observing them and learning about them. He had even considered going to the Power Chamber and offering his aid but quickly let that idea go. Instead he decided to go visit his old friend Tommy Oliver only to witness his kidnapping by Goldar. 

He watched as Tommys sons morpher was returned to him and saw him transform into the White Ranger. It didn't come as a complete surprise to him that it Tommys son was a Power Ranger and he felt a certain amount of pride in the young man. 

A few days ago he learned of Vandairre communications facility near Angel Grove and had come to tell the Rangers but had seen Jason leave his house looking depressed and decided to keep an eye on him. He was impressed that Jason hadn't morphed yet and had taking down over fifteen of the aliens by himself. 

Sure the kid was tough but even he wouldn't be able to handle all of the soldiers that were coming towards him now. Jason had morphed into the White Ranger now and was surrounded by over two dozen soldiers and was in trouble. For some reason he wouldn't call for help. The stranger couldn't take it anymore and decided to help out. 

He lept down from the top of the small hill he was hiding in and hit a soldier from behind with a kick, followed it up with a forward leg sweep and finished him off with an uppercut that shattered the soldiers helmet. 

A few of the soldiers broke of their attack on the Ranger to move in on the new assailant. They came regret that decision very quickly as the stranger dispersed them with a few well placed moves. 

In a matter of minutes the two had completely beating back the soldiers leaving nothing but piles of dust. The stranger then turned to face the Ranger and and looked him over for a moment. White Ranger returned the gaze and turned to walk away without a word. 

"How you holding up Jason?" the stranger. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." White Ranger replied as he reached down to grab his morpher and teleport away. 

"Wait a second." the stranger said. 

White Ranger paused for a moment and then turned to look him. "What do you want?" he asked. 

"I came to tell you about a Vandairre communication facility not far from the Command Center." the stranger told him. 

White Ranger looked him over as if trying to determine wheter he was telling the truth. "How can I be sure that I can trust you?" 

"Look Jason we don't have time for this. I think that the Vandairre are planning something big." The stranger told him. 

"First of all stop calling me that. I'm not Jason. Second of all how do you know about a Vandairre camp or even the Command Center?" White responded. 

"I know a lot more than you think." the stranger replied. "I used to be a Ranger myself kid." 

The White Ranger blinked beneath his visor. "Okay we'll check it out but no tricks." he said as he started to follow the stranger. 

** To Be Continued **


	2. Part 2

  
  
**Part 2**

Tommy and Katherine scrambled around their tent gathering things and getting ready to go. They didn't have much, only the things that they had been given by Queen Xanya and her people. 

Tommy looked over the oddly shaped sword that the Queen had giving him. The Queen had said that it was a Cresent Blade used only by the highest ranking fighters in the Keldehan military. He swung the blade a few times and then slid it into its sheath. 

"Tommy are you okay with this?" Katherine asked her husband as she finished packing her backpack. 

"I was just thinking about what chance of beating Nicandros we really have." Tommy said. "I mean we couldn't do it even when we had our powers." 

"I know but we can't give up." Katherine said with determination. "Plus with the Rangers back on Earth and us here we might be able to succeed." 

"Hopefully, but for now let's go see if the others are ready." Tommy finished as he walked through the door. 

The plan had been for a small group to penetrate sneak into the castle and to get out with as much equipment at possible. They had wanted to send a larger unit but Tommy and Katherine both agreed that if they were going to do this it would be done their way. Having been Power Rangers they were both used to working with a smaller team and Tommy tried to stick with what he was comfortable with. 

Everyone knew that it would be dangerous and in the end Audra, Laran and Jerrin ended up volunteering for the mission (even though Jerrin did complain about doing it.) 

Tommy and Katherine entered the command tent and saw that their team was sitting there waiting for them. Queen Xanya entered the room a few steps behind them carrying a map. "I see you're all here." she said. 

"We're just need to come up with a plan and then we can head out." Tommy told her. 

Queen Xanya rolled the map that she was carrying out on a table and pointed to an area on it behind the castle. "There is a small entrance here." she said. "You can enter here and make your way to the storage facility. Laran will know exactly how to get there once you enter." 

"Actually your majesty, you had that entrance sealed off." Laran reminded her. 

Queen Xanya looked at the map again. "Well you can enter here." she said, pointing to a new spot on the map. 

"I'm sorry Queen Xanya but you also had that one sealed also." Laran said. 

"Okay then how about here." the Queen said indicating yet another area. 

Laran shook her head and then put it down. 

"Well this doens't look good at all does it." Queen Xanya said angrily. 

"Yes Aron good caught quite a lot didn't he?" Laran laughed uncomfortably. 

Everyone laughed except for Tommy and Katherine who were both didn't get the joke. 

"You see Aron used to sneak into the castle to see the Princess. He would get caught and thrown out then we would find out how he got in and seal it off." The Queen explained. 

'I wonder if the Rangers know that Aron is an alien." Tommy thought to himself. 

Laran stood up so fast that she nearly fell over. "I know how we can get in." she said excitedly. 

Everyone went silent and looked at her. "How is that?" the Queen asked. 

"Well." Laran said nervously. "The night that the Vandairre invaded Aron and Jayna were planning on running away together. He told us how he was going to get in." 

Xanya glared at Laran for what the girl thought felt like forever. "Well discuss this later." she said angrily. "But for now we need to know how he was going to do it." 

"He found an entrance not that far from the princesses chamber. It's hidden behind a tree on the lower level near the wall. The vines there are so large that they cover it very effectively." Laran confessed. 

"And you know exactly where it is." Xanya confirmed. 

"Yes I do." Laran told her confidently. 

"Then what are we waiting for. Let's get going." Jerrin said as he stood up, grabbed his bag and then headed for the tents exit. 

The White Ranger had been walking with the stranger for about an hour or so. The person knew who he was but still Jason didn't feel comfortable demorphing around him. In fact he continued to deny the fact that he was Jason Oliver. After talking to the man he realized that he was telling the truth or at least had been in the Power Chamber at some time. 

The suspicion that Jason felt had nearly disappeared and he felt comfortable around the stranger but it still bothered him that the man had showed up knowing so much without him and would not tell who he was other than that he had been a Power Ranger himself. Somehow Jason doubted that was the truth but he had nothing to go on. The only thing he knew was that there was supposedly a Vandairre communications center somewhere near the Power Chamber and that he had to take it out. 

Jason had tried to call the other Rangers in but all he got was static. At first he was worried that something had happened to the others then he realized that they Vandairre tower was jamming communications. He agreed to go with the stranger and try to sabotage the tower. Afterwards he would call in the Rangers and the Zords to demolish the place. 

"Are we almost there?" White Ranger asked. 

"The tower is very close to the Command Center." the stranger told him. "We have to get in and out fast. That place'll be swarming with soldiers and we may have been able to take a few out in the desert but I highly doubt that we'll be able to handle all of the ones that will be at the tower." the stranger told him. 

"So do you have a plan?" White asked. 

"Not really. I figured we would scope it out until one of us saw an opening." the stranger admitted. 

"Sounds like just as good a plan as any." White said. 

"Here's the spot." Laran pointed out as the stood near the castles large outer wall. 

Tommy was still unsure about going in without a better plan but realized that they didn't have much of a choice. He knew that they needed the weapons that were located inside. He looked over his team for a moment. It had been a while since he led anyone into something like this and the last time he did they had Morphers, Zords and advanced weapons. Now they were going in the just two adults, three teens a handful of scrounged together weapons and the hope that they wouldn't get caught. 

"Tommy is everything okay?" Katherine asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder. 

Tommy his head as if coming out of a daydream and then nodded his head. "I'm fine." He walked towards Laran and looked up the side of the wall. "Where is it?" he asked, referring to the entrance that she had told them about. 

Laran pointed to a small bunch of vines a few feet away from them. "Right there." she said. 

Tommy cleared away the vines and sure enough he show an opening small enough to allow them to crawl through. "Good work. I'll go in first. If something goes wrong I want you guys to be able to get out. I won't know where I am when I get in there so I want Laran behind me. Then Katherine, Jerrin and Audra taking up the rear." Tommy said giving them their instructions. 

Everyone nodded with Jerrin giving out a slight groan. They entered the tunnel and move down the path. 

They had been sitting behind a large boulder near the communications tower for a few hours when the stranger started to see a pattern. The soldiers would walk completely around the building twice and then enter, a new set would come out after three minutes and stand in front for about five minutes before following the same pattern as the last group. They hadn't deviated at all from the time table and the stranger thought that he had figured out a way to get inside. 

Jason was leaning back against the boulder only half awake and tired of waiting. He had went off by him self and demorphed only to return with his face covered by the sleeves that he had ripped off his shirt. 

"Wake up kid." the stranger said while nudging the unmorphed Ranger. 

Jason jumped up and looked ready to fight. "What is it?" he asked anxiously. 

"I found a way in." the stranger said. "I timed them. It takes about three minutes for them to make a complete circle if we rush them at the door I think we can get in pretty fast and wreck the place before the can figure out what hit them." 

"I agree. We do as much damage as we can. Try to take out whatevers jamming my communicator and then call in the other Rangers and the Zords to blow that thing to high heaven." Jason told him. 

"Okay then kid do your thing. You know It's Morphin Time!!!" The stranger said. 

Jason shrugged his shoulders and pulled out his Morpher "LYNX!!!" he called out. A white flash of light engulfed Jason as he transformed into the White Ranger. 

"Impressive. I almost forgot what that looked like." the stranger told him. "I remember the first time I used a Morpher. I couldn't believe what I had gotten myself into." 

"Look" White Ranger interrupted "while I'm all about nostalgia, I really don't think we have time for this." 

The Rangers companion snapped out of his thoughts "Okay then let's go." he said as he charged towards the communications tower. 

Tommy exited the tunnel followed closely by Laran. The two looked around and then signalled for the others to come out. Once they had all cleared the opening Laran took the lead and motioned them to a small room off to the side. Things were different than she remembered. The Vandairre had obviously done some redecorating but she knew the layout from haveing lived there most of her life. 

"Okay where are we headed?" Tommy asked. 

"Well mine and Jaynas rooms aren't that far from here." Laran answered. "That means we're headed to the other side of the castle." 

"Come on Laran. You got us in on the wrong side." Jerrin complained. 

"No need to worry about that now." Audra to Jerrin. "Laran what's the fastest way to get there?" 

"We would have to pass right by the throne room." Laran told them. 

"Damn that's not good." Tommy said. 

"Is there another way?" Katherine asked. 

"Not really. But it shouldn't be to hard to get by. I mean we haven't seen many aliens around." Laran said assuringly. 

"Okay well let's get moving." Tommy said "Laran lead the way but stay close." 

Laran headed out in from of the group and began to walk down a cooridor. 

Tommy stayed directly behind her with Katherine, Jerrin and Audra following closely. 

Audra looked around in amazement. She had never been inside the castle but just like every other child on Keldeha had wondered what it was like inside. She had finally made it in but wished that it had been under different circumstances. It hurt her to see what the invaders had done to it. 

Things seemed pretty quiet which suprised everyone. They continued down the long hall until a pair of voices caused the group to stop in their tracks. 

Tommy put one finger in front of his mouth, indicating that he wanted them to be quiet. They waited around a corner until two soldiers passed by them. Tommy grabbed the second soldier and pulled him back. When he screamed out the second turned to see that his companion was being beaten by an attacker. He started to moved in to help his comrade but Katherine let loose a devastating roundshouse kick that sent him flying towards a wall and into unconciousness. 

Audra grabbed the soldier and pulled him back into a room. Jerrin and Laran followed behind with Tommy and Katherine close behind pulling the other soldier with them. 

"Take their uniforms." Tommy instructed. "Laran you put on one and I'll wear the other." 

"What's you plan?" Audra asked. 

"We're going walk right past the throne room and they won't know any difference." I want the rest of you to wait here." 

"This'll never work." Jerrin grumpled. 

"Jerrin will you stop complaining so much." Audra told her friend. "You're always so negative." 

"Well excuse me for being a realist AUdra." Jerrin returned. 

"We all better hope this works becuase with the Vandairre you don't get a second chance." Katherine chimed in. "Now be quiet and let's help them get ready." 

** To Be Continued **


	3. Part 3

  
  
**Part 3**

The two assailiants fought hard but realized that they were quickly becoming overmatched. The stranger had told White Ranger that they would be up against but he had hardly believed there would be this many soldiers. Even morphed he was having trouble keeping up with the amount of Vandairre warriors. Jason was sweating beneath his helmet and wished that he could call the others in for backup. When he looked over at the stranger that had brought him here he saw that the man was fighting like an animal but was still starting to give in himself. 

He also noticed that for the first time the mans hood had come off and he could finally see his facial features. The stranger had long dark hair and almost shaped eyes donoting that he was a least partially asian. "You okay back there kid?" the stranger asked between kicks. 

"I'll be fine as soon as we get these jerks taken care of." White panted out. 

"Just hold up a little longer we have to push back into the control room." stranger told them. 

"And then what?" White asked. 

"You'll see when the time comes." stranger said with a smile. 

'Sheesh why can't this guy ever give me a straight answer?' Jason thought the himself. 

Laran led Tommy through the maze of cooridors that made up the interior of the Keldehan Royal Castle. The handmaiden turned sabotuer found herself disgusted by what the Vandairre had done to the only home that she had known in her life. The castle was a nightmare image of its former self. 'I can't wait until we get these creatures out of here.' she thought. 

Tommy looked at his companion and even though he couldn't see her face the former leader of the Power Rangers could tell that she was hurting on the inside by the way that she moved. He sympathized with her and wanted to reach out to her but they had a mission to complete and he had never been good at that type of thing anyway. 

The two made their way through the castle halls trying to move as fast as possible but also not draw attention to themselves. Laran heard a voice and froze. Tommy stopped beside her trying to figure out why she had stopped then he saw two soldiers walking by and then his own muscles clenched when he saw who was walking with them. There not more than a few feet away from him was Goldar. He felt the urge to leap at his old nemesis and attack. For a split second he considered doing it but regained his composure and thought better of it. 

Tommy could see that Laran was now trembling noticable so he placed a hand on her to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. The danger passed quickly as Goldar and the soldiers with him passed by. Tommy and Laran could hear them talking. 

"Yes the Emperor is sending me back to Earth with a large army to crush those insepid Power Rangers." Goldar said proudly. "I will crush them like I did all those years before and then bring the head of the White Ranger to our Lord on the tip of my sword." 

Tommys rage began to build his armor but he continued to hold it in check. Goldar and the soldiers soon passed completely but Tommy was now very worried about what was going to happen on Earth. "We have to warn the Power Rangers." he said. "Is there a communications room around here somewhere?" 

"The only place that might have that type of equipment it the room where we sent Jayna and Aron your planet." Laran told him. 

"Good lets get over there now." Tommy said in a rushed voice. 

"What about the mission?" Laran questioned. 

Tommy looked her over for a second and then moved closer to her. "Look I know that we came here to get equipment but let me assure you that contacting the Power Rangers is far more important because in the end they will be the ones that save us all." 

Laran became very quiet and nodded her head. "Queen Xanya isn't going to like this but let's go." she said. 

The stranger hit a vandairre in the chest and then sprung off with a roundhouse to another soldiers head. When those two went down a three more soldiers come in to take their place. "These guys just don't give up do they?" stranger asked. 

"Yeah well maybe this'll make them reconsider. ICE BLADE!!!" White Ranger said. "Now let's see how they like this." 

"I was wondering when you were going to do that. Now let's show you what I've got." said the stranger as he reached under his cloak and pulled out a large black axe that had a stylized mammoth symbol shaped somewhat like his own Lynx Power Coin and what looked like the barrel of a cannon. 

"Wow pretty impressive!" White exclaimed. "Where'd you get the hardware?" 

"A friend gave it to me." the stranger quipped as he fired the weapon at a soldier and sent him crashing through a door behind him. 

"Must have been one helluva friend." White commented under his breath. 

"I think what we're looking for is through that door." the stranger informed his young companion. 

"What makes you so sure of that?" White asked. 

"Because my friend. In case you haven't noticed those jerks are being really overprotective of that door in particular." stranger answered. 

White Ranger thought about it for a second and then he realized that the soldiers did seem to be trying to keep them away from the door. "Okay then if they don't want us in there then that's where we're going." White said holding his weapon over his head. "ARCTIC SLASH!!!" White Ranger lifted his weapon high above his head, twirled it and then brought it down with a slashing motion. 

A wave of clear mist flowed out from the weapon, covering the Vandairre and the door that they were guarding. A moment later the mist soldified and compressed crushing the door and soldiers. 

"Very impressive!" the stranger remarked. 

"That's nothing. Check this out." White said. "ICICLE BOOMERANG!!!" 

White Ranger pulled his arm back and launched his Ice Blade. The weapon spun in place for a second the shot out and cut through the door that it had just frozen. It then started on a return path towards its owner it hitting and shattering each of the soldiers that it had frozen along the way. White caught his weapon and nodded his head towards his companion. 

"Now that was cool." the Stranger quipped. 

The two ran through the door as Vandairre soldiers scattered out of their way. 

Tommy and Laran passed by the throne room and took a quick peek inside. There were only a few soldiers standing guard inside but Tommy didn't want to take the chance that they would sound an alarm if he moved in. "Laran I want you to go back for the others." he whispered to her. 

"What are you going to do?" Laran asked. 

"I'm going to stand watch here. Get back here as quickly as possible. We're going to bust in." Tommy informed her. 

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" she questioned. 

"Not by ourselves it's not, but I think that if we all went in it'll work." Tommy assured her. 

"Fine, then I'll be right back." Laran said as she took off to go get the others and prayed that Tommy didn't do something to get himself killed. 

"Look at this place." White gasped as he burst into the control room. There were control panels and monitors all over the cramp space. He could hardly believe that all of those soldiers had come from this room. 

"We have to find the controls to shut this thing down." the stranger said. 

"Why not just blast the place?" White questioned. 

"Becuase that's no guarantee that whatever is jamming your communicator will be deactivated." the stranger told him while looking over the control panel. 

White looked down and started to work on the controls. There were hundreds of buttons, switches and knobs as well as readouts and displays. The White Ranger let out a sigh and went about trying to figure out the controls. 

Laran burst in the room and started to move about and talk frantically. "We have to get going." she told the others. 

"Where's Tommy?" Katherine asked. 

"We overheard this guy named Goldar saying that he going to take a group to Earth and wipe out the Power Rangers. Tommy freaked out." Laran told her. 

Katherine began to tremble. "Tommy didn't go after him did he?" she asked. 

"No he's standing near the throne room waiting on us to come back." Laran answered. 

"Why is he waiting there?" Audra asked. 

"Yeah what about the mission?" Jerrin questioned. "Queen Xanya is going to be mad if we don't get that equipment." 

"Jerrin you don't understand. If Goldar beats the Power Rangers on Earth then we'll be a lot worse off here." Katherine explained. 

"How do you figure that?" Jerrin argued. "What's going on with a planet that far away has nothing to do with what we are doing on Keldeha. 

"You have no idea how little you know about this Jerrin. First of all Nicandros has to spend considerable resources on beating the Rangers." Katherine started. "While he's busy trying to beat the Rangers he can't fully commit to his rule here. And in either case the Power Rangers are the only ones that will be able to beat the Vandairre." 

"I'll take your word for it." Jerrin said. "But I'm not taking the blame for this." 

"Jerrin shut up." Audra yelled. "We better get to Tommy. Laran lead the way." 

Tommy stood outside of the throne room waiting on the others to show up. His intent was to just burst into the room and hopefully catch the soldiers inside of guard. Everything would have to go quickly and Laran would have to get them into the chamber that she was talking about. Once they were in they would try to figure out the controls and hopefully find a communications system. 

The former White Ranger was starting to get impatient and about to enter the room by himself when the others came running down the cooridor with about seven soldiers behind them. 'What the hell?' Tommy thought. 'We're going to be screwed.' "What's going on?" he asked. 

"Stop them!" one of the soldiers screamed out. 

Tommy looked at them in shock for a second and then remembered he was wearing a Vandairre uniform. Thinking quickly he called out "Stop!" 

The 4 froze in place when they got near Tommy and raised their hands above their heads. The soldiers approached and one of them stepped forward. "Good work soldier." he said, placing a hand on Tommy shoulder. 

Tommy reached up and grabbed the soldiers hand and flipped him over his shoulder. "Yeah but that was even better." Tommy quipped. 

"What did you do that for?" Jerrin asked. 

"Well I bet it was a helluva lot better than letting him run you threw with his sword." Tommy countered as he took a defensive stance between his team and the soldiers. "Go in I'll be right behind you." he told them. 

They group entered the room and saw three soldiers standing around. "Oh great more of these idiots." Jerrin said. 

The soldiers stood up and moved in to take on the intruders. "Halt right there." one of the ordered. 

"I'll take care of these guys." Katherine said. "You guys find the entrance to that room." 

"You can't take them by yourself." Jerrin said. 

"Don't be so sure about that." Katherine told him. 

"Come on Jerrin help me get this panel moved." Laran told him as she moved towards the throne. 

"Yeah I'll help Katherine with these goons." Audra added. 

"No Audra. Help them. I can handle this myself." Katherine said. "Trust me." 

Audra nodded her head and went to help the others while Katherine headed to intercept the soldiers. 

Laran and Jerrin worked feverishly to move the throne but it wouldn't budge. "We could use a little help over here." Jerrin called out. 

"Right here." Audra said as she joined in the effort. 

"It's about time." Jerrin said. 

"Do you ever stop complaining?" Audra asked her friend. 

"I'm not complaining. Just pointing out the fact that this sucks." Jerrin answered. 

With Audras added effort the throne started to move and they could see a small stairway underneath. "That's it!" Laran exclaimed. 

They group looked over to see that Katherine had already finished off two of the soldiers and was making mincemeat out of the third. A sidekick to the head put him out of commission. 

A moment later Tommy came running into the room and slammed the door behind him. "We better get out of here now!" he yelled. 

"What's going on?" Laran asked. 

"About fifty soldiers outside of that door." Tommy told her. 

"Well we've got the throne moved so lets go." Laran told him. 

"Get in I'll be right there." Tommy ordered. 

The ran down the stairs while Tommy held the door closed. Tommy could feel the soldiers pushing on the door and let do to run to the stairs. The soldiers burst into the room just in time to see the throne slide back into place behind the former Power Ranger. 

"I think I have it." White Ranger said. 

"Great then shut down the communications jammer and lets get out of here." the stranger said. 

"Alright give me a moment. These control sort of look like the ones in the Power Chamber but there are still a few differences that I need to figure out." White told him. 

"Okay but we don't have much longer before they storm this place." stranger replied. 

Tommy and Katherine stood in shock staring at the room that they were in. It was like they had moved through time and into the past. 

Audra stood next to an instrument panel and was examining it when Katherine moved next to her and began to hit keys on a control panel. A display appeared in the middle of the room. 

Tommy stood on the other side of the room and began to work on another panel. Audra, Laran and Jerrin stood back in utter amazement as they watched the two working on the alien controls. 

After a few moments Tommy turned around to face Katherine. "It's almost exactly the same." he told her. 

"It's incredible. I wonder how it got here." she replied. 

"We can figure that out later. For now lets get the communications up." Tommy instructed. 

Katherine looked over the controls and then activated something on one of the control panels. "Tommy it's not connected to the Grid. We have only enough power for a short burst to Earth and hopefully teleport us out of here before those soldiers burst in." Katherine informed Tommy and the others. 

It was then that everyone realized that the Vandairre were pounding at door that they entered and it was only a matter of time before the place was flooded with soldiers. 

"What do you mean teleport?" Jerrin asked. 

"It's really difficult to explain and we don't have the time. Needless to say we can be out of here and back to the camp in a few seconds." Katherine explained. 

"How is that possible?" Audra questioned. 

"Later!" Tommy exclaimed in response to the questions. "Katherine open a channel to the Power Chamber." 

Katherine worked the controls and then looked up at her husband "I'm getting some kind of interference. It looks like my signal is being rerouted." 

Tommy moved away from the teleporter controls over to the communications panel "Where is it being routed to?" he asked. 

"I don't know but it's still somewhere on Earth near the Power Chambers coordinates." Katherine said. 

"Somethings coming in." White Ranger said. 

"It might be something that we can use against the Vandairre. Try to open it." The stranger told him. 

White Ranger pushed a few buttons trying to catch the signal that was coming in. After a few seconds of button pushing he looked up. "I got it. Looks like a video transmission from another planet." he looked puzzeled at his readings. "They were directed to the Power Chamber. It's coming through now." 

A blond woman appeared on the viewscreen and the White Ranger could see that there were four other individuals. "The woman let out a gasp. "It's a Power Ranger." she said. 

"Ma'am can I help you?" White Ranger asked. 

"I need you to get a message to the other Ranger." she said with an Australian accent. 

One of the people in the background moved closer to the screen and then stared at the stranger. 

"DAD!!!" The white Ranger exclaimed while pulling his helmet off. 

"Jason!" Tommy said as he looked at his son in the viewscreen. "Where are you?" 

"We found a Vandairre communcations tower near the Power Chamber dad. Where are you?" Jason asked. 

"Look I don't have time to give you much of an explanation but I just want you to know that I'm okay." Tommy was silent for a moment and then grabbed the woman standing next to him and pulled her in front. "Jason I don't know when I'll get the chance but I will explain this to you but I want you to meet someone." 

"Tommy is that him?" the lady asked. 

"Yes it is." Tommy answered. 

The woman started to cry and placed her arms around Tommy. "He's beautiful." she said. 

"Dad who is this?" Jason asked. 

"Jason this is Katherine Oliver your..." 

"Mom..." Jason gasped. 

"Jason we need to get going." The stranger said. "Their busting the door in." 

"Listen Jason, Goldar is bringing a massive army to Earth you and the other Rangers need to be ready." Tommy warned. 

"Hi there boss." The stranger said. 

"Adam!" Tommy said excitedly. 

"Who else would it be?" Adam responded. 

"You have to help the Rangers." Tommy told him. 

"I'll do what I can from my end. Just try to get back here safely." Adam said. 

"We don't have any more time. We'll try to get in touch with you again. Tommy out." Tommy told them. 

The screen went black and Jason deactivated his end of the connection. "Let's blow this place and call the Rangers." 

"I figured it out." Adam said as he hit a combination of buttons that turned off the communications jamming equipment. "That's it, call the others in." 

"I'm all over it." Jason said. 

"This is Alpha." the little robot said as he activated the viewing globe. 

"Alpha this is Jason. I found a Vandairre communications tower. I've deactivated it from the inside but we need the Zords to bring it down." 

"Ayiii, Ayiii, Ayiii, I'll send in the other Rangers." Alpha said. 

"Oh and one more thing. There's someone else here with me. I need you to teleport him to the Power Chamber. He's a former Ranger so it's cool." Jason said. 

"Alright Jason teleporting now." Alpha said. 

In a flash of dim gray light Adam dematerialized from the communications tower. 

"I guess it's my turn." Jason said as he pulled out his blaster and fired at the control panel. A shower of sparks flooded the room. "Now that's done so I can bring this place down around these soldiers head." Jason grabbed his helmet and tucked it under his arm. "BACK TO ACTION!!!" 

"Okay I thinks it's time to go." Tommy said. 

"Okay the coordinates are in." Katherine told them. "I set a lockout on it. The only ones that can activate it are the two of us. Even thought there'll be no more energy for a teleport after this." 

"Go work Kat." Tommy said. "Punch it." 

Katherine smiled, it had been a long time since anyone had called her Kat and she liked the memory. The former Pink Ranger hit the button to activate their teleport and the group vanished from site just as the soldiers entered to room. 

"Wait! This isn't going to hurt is it?" Audra asked, but it was to late they disappeared into a streams of gray light. 

A few moments later they reappeared in the camp near Queens Xanyas tent. Several people were standing around and became startled but stood in amazement when they realized that it was their teammates that had appeared out of thin air near them. 

"That was quite a rush." Audra said. 

Jerrin felt himself over as if making sure that he had been put but together completely. "Just promise me we'll never do that again." he said. 

White Ranger stood and watched as the other Zords came charging in 'Well better get this over with' he thought to himself. "WHITE RANGER, LYNX, TITANZORD POWER!!!" he called out. 

A few moments later a the Lynx Zord appeared and the White Ranger jumped into its pilot compartment. "Okay guys. I've had enough of this place. Lets bring it down." 

"Jason this is your deal. Call it whenever your ready." Jarrold said. 

"Okay, we need Mega TitanZord Power now!!!" 

The TitanZords came together to form the Mega TitanZord. The White Rangers looked at the others "Lets take this thing down."Power Sword Now!!!" Jason commanded. 

The Power Sword appeared in the Mega Zords hand and with just a couple of swings the communications tower fell apart into nothing but fragments and broken circuitry. Soldiers scattered everywhere trying to escape the giant robot. 

"Lets finish these guys off." Bryan said. 

"Naw, just let em go for now." Jason responded. Everyone looked at the White Ranger curiosly. 

"Okay like I said it's your call." Jarrold reinterated. 

"I just wanna go home. I have to tell my mom that my dad is okay." Jason said. 

"How do you know that?" Tara asked. 

"Becuase I talked to him. And even better my mom is alive." Jason told them. 

"We know I was at her house when Alpha called." Leslie said. 

"I meant my real mom. She's with my dad on a planet that according to the instrument panels in that tower is called Keldeha." Jason informed them. 

Aron sat a little lower in his seat upon hearing the name of his planet. 'I hope that everythings okay at home.' he thought. 

"Well guys I'm outta here. I'll talk to you later. I have something to do in the Power Chamber." Jason said. 

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU HAD THEM BOTH RIGHT HERE IN THIS ROOM AND YOU LET THEM ESCAPE!?" Emperor Nicandros screamed at the soldier. 

"There were several of them and we chased them down into the chamber below. When we got in they were gone." the soldier whimpered. 

"I'm not going to destroy you this time. Everyone makes mistakes. But you are now personally responsible for recovering the former Rangers." Nicandros said as he said down on his throne. "I just hope Goldar doesn't disappoint me like you have." 

Jason sat his helmet down as he entered the Power Chamber and looked around for his now friend. When he didn't see him he began to walk through the Command Center searching until he found Alpha working on some high tech device. "Where's Adam?" he asked. 

"Your friend left. He said that he had something important to take care of but that he would be around keeping an eye on you." Alpha answered. 

"Did he say where he was going?" Jason asked. 

"No he just left and didn't say anything other than that." Alpha said as he went back to working on his device. 

"Why can't I ever get a straight answer from that guy?" Jason chuckled. 

** Next - Hate Without Reason **   



End file.
